


【盾铁】鹿與森林（一發完）

by amber121069



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bestiality, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber121069/pseuds/amber121069
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>夢和宿命和鹿</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾铁】鹿與森林（一發完）

Tony醒來了。還未破曉，只有少許日光從地平線後透出；壁爐裡燒著的柴已經滅了，餘燼中微微橘色的明亮很快就要熄滅。

他赤裸的站起身，將椅背上搭著的衣袍穿上，柔軟的布摩擦著他光滑的皮膚。

他沒有做其他往日的瑣事——他必須走一趟，強烈的宿命感召喚著他，召喚著Tony，他的心臟不規律的挑動著指引他。

Tony拉開木門，冷空氣讓他起了雞皮疙瘩他卻仿若毫無所覺；他光裸著足蹠步下石階往森林走去。

還很暗，天色，林間有霧，空氣冰冷灌入他的鼻腔中，草葉的邊緣有著晨霜與冰珠，在他走過的時候為他的體溫融化。身上披著的暗紅色外袍下襬吸收了霧露，沉了些許。

Tony朝著森林的更深處去，他的命運在那裡等待他，男人的臉龐有著不正常的紅暈卻呼吸平穩。

Tony的到來並未驚醒任何生靈。林木將森林內蔽蔭得愈發暗了，沒有鳥鳴，沒有蟲音；此處像是異界一般。

他的耳朵捕捉到了一絲動靜；他再往前走一些，然後等待他將得到的未來。

Tony抬起頭。

那林間有鹿望著他。

雄鹿。高大的雄鹿。Tony知道他的毛皮在陽光下必定是粲然的金棕色，而牠的雙眼澄澈如湖水凝望著Tony。那是野獸的眼睛又不全然是野獸的眼睛，牠的雙角如珊瑚延展，蜿蜒向上。

Tony也回望著他。這頭雄鹿不屬於任何鹿群，正如同他；他的心臟為此震顫。然後他緩緩的朝牠伸手。

鹿朝著他走了過來。Tony應該要害怕的，他除了一件外袍外什麼都沒有，雄鹿隨時能夠殺了他，那鹿角毫無疑問能夠輕易的在他身上開出窟窿。但是他不害怕，他知道牠不會傷害他。

牠到他近前了，鼻息溫暖的噴灑，帶著野獸的氣味；Tony這才發現牠的體型極大，雙眼平視著他。

然後他伸手抽去了腰帶，他的衣袍落在地上。鹿的皮毛粗糙，摩擦過赤裸的皮膚時有著微弱的刺癢，他讓手指爬梳過長長的鬃毛，任憑雄鹿濕潤的鼻吻探索他的身軀。

Tony在他的衣袍上將自己敞開，溫順的接納了野獸；牠覆上他的，溫度包裹著男人，然後讓他為此戰慄。他的雙臂觸碰著鹿身，鹿角，他用他的身軀體會，承受雄鹿的入侵。

他的胸腹貼著鹿的皮毛。濕潤赤裸，而鹿從未停止對他的注視。

*

Tony醒來。他的雙股戰慄，皮膚有著摩擦過度的紅痕。身體有著酸脹，還有著被填滿後滿足的疼痛；汗液乾涸在皮膚上讓他不太舒服，他走到屋外取柴燒了熱水將自己徹底清潔。

昏暗的夢境糾纏著他，醒來之後便是徹底的失落。

他最喜愛的那件外袍沾上了泥，Tony將它也洗了乾淨。

晚上看似要下雪。

他拿毛巾擦乾了髮，驚覺自己一路睡到了下午。整日都未進食讓他的胃隱隱作痛起來，而屋子裡更是他自己的泥腳印。他的頭有些疼。

而在清理的時候他發現了極新的、野獸的蹄印。

清理完做好瑣事之後雪依舊開始落了下來；而當他把晚餐上桌之後外頭的風已經刮了起來。

正要坐下的時候他的門被敲響了。他好奇的起身向門口走去，下腹有著莫名的垂墜感。

他打開了門。

穿著毛皮的金髮青年佇立在外，他的雙眼在Tony自門後出現便從未離開他。

而他的眼神讓Tony戰慄。

灰藍色的，如同冬日結冰的湖面，曾經出現在他最幽微的夢境。

正如同昨夜荒誕詭麗的夢境。然後他聽見青年說——

FIN.


End file.
